Celos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Patamon sentía celos de un Wizardmon muerto, mientras que Gatomon de la apariencia campeón de Patamon, desencadenando una riña entre ambos.


**SUMARY: **Patamon sentía celos de un Wizardmon muerto, mientras que Gatomon de la apariencia campeón de Patamon, desencadenando una riña entre ambos.

**Pareja principal: **Patamon x Gatomon

**Parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari; Yamato x Sora; Taichi x Mimi

**Género:**_ Romance y Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**CELOS**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-¡Eres un infantil, Patamon!

El grito inconfundible de la felina blanca, irrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque digital y del ambiente sereno del que muchos digimons se encontraban disfrutando.

Por la zona, dispersos por los lugares cercanos, se encontraban casi todos los amigos digitales de los dos implicados.

-¡No soy infantil! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Tú eres la infantil al pensar una cosa tan tonta como esa!

Las palabras fuertes dichas por el digimon de la esperanza, dejaron flipados a aquellos digimons. Algunos se miraron entre sí, compartiendo esa sorpresa. Sin perder más tiempo, decidieron ir a mirar y porqué los que siempre habían sido uña y carne desde que se habían convertido en ángeles digitales, se peleaban e insultaban mutuamente. Era preocupante.

-¿Me estás llamando tonta, imbécil?

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Gabumon y Piyomon, pero se detuvieron ante semejante insulto cargado de ira y rabia, como si estuviera dispuesta a atacar al pequeño con sus garras.

-¡No me llames imbécil! –se defendió el pequeño digimon con lo poco que sabía para atacar verbalmente- ¡A ti te duele que sea verdad lo que te digo! ¡Eres una orgullosa y no te gusta reconocer que estabas equivocada!

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Veemon con Woormon y Hawkmon. Las palabras de Patamon, hizo que sacase una sonrisa de satisfacción en el digimon de Daisuke. Que se insultasen, le resultaba muy beneficioso.

-¡No me equivoco, idiota! ¡Lo veo todos los días! ¡Tú eres el que alucina con algo estúpido! ¡Estúpido! –refutó Gatomon sin bajar su amenaza.

A continuación llegaron los dos sorprendidos de Agumon y Palmon, quiénes al igual que los demás, observaban la discusión con la boca desencajada por la cantidad de insultos que se repartían. El único que disfrutaba con la pelea seguía siendo Veemon.

-¡Eres tú la que sueña con los muertos! ¡Con alguien feo y nada poderoso!

Los últimos en llegar fueron Tentomon, Armadillomon y Gomamon por lo lento que había resultado el digimon marino al tener que caminar, restregándose contra el suelo.

-¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO DE WIZARDMON! –gritó Gatomon encolerizada, asustando a todos los presentes, incluyendo al pequeño Patamon.

La diferencia de nivel era abismal y para Patamon, siendo el digimon más débil del grupo, le sería imposible competir con ella si llegaban a las manos. Porque seguro que si volvía a decir algo en contra de ese brujo muerto, Gatomon le saltaba a la yugular.

De repente, Patamon se percató de que en algún momento, todos sus amigos digimons se habían acercado, observando lo que para ellos debía ser algo inédito. Solo Veemon se regocijaba con su acalorada discusión.

Sin querer salir humillado delante de sus amigos, Patamon reunió todo el coraje y lo aprendido de Takeru y de los demás humanos para vencer a la gata de nivel campeón.

-¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS CELOSA DE QUE SEA POPULAR CUANDO ME CONVIERTO EN ANGEMON?!

Touché para la felina.

-¡TÚ DICES QUE NO PIENSAS EN WIZARDMON! ¡PERO BIEN QUE TE MOLESTA QUE TODAS ME DIGAN QUE SOY MUY ATRACTIVO CUANDO ME CONVIERTO EN ANGEMON! –declaró con una sonrisa arrogante impropias del pequeño y dulce digimon.

Gatomon a cada palabra, sentía puñaladas en la espalda. Sin embargo, ella también se percató de la presencia de sus amigos y al igual que Patamon, sin ganas de que la viesen rendida, especialmente cuando se trataba de un digimon principiante que solo tenía como ataque ofensivo una minúscula propulsión de aire, levantó la barbilla y continuó con su pelea.

-¡Si dependes de una transformación poco frecuente para presumir de tu popularidad, es que eres más infantil y patético de lo que creía!

Veemon silbó impresionado, mientras que Patamon se sentía indignado ante esa verdad.

-¡¿Es que quieres que te demuestre mi transformación poco frecuente?! –cuestionó a la desespera para no perder aquel asalto.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Vale, ya! –intervino Agumon, poniéndose en el medio.

-Os estáis pasando mucho y no conviene que lo hagáis, puede ser peligroso –dijo Palmon medio asustada.

-¡Déjales! –decía Veemon-. ¿Qué va a pasar? Hay que dejar las cosas bien claras.

-Veemon, compórtate –le riñó Gabumon.

-Patamon y Gatomon son los únicos digimons sagrados del grupo. Si se pelean, puede provocar una distorsión oscura que nos impida digievolucionar y proteger a nuestros compañeros humano –dijo ahora Piyomon.

-¡Fue ella la que empezó! –se quejó Patamon.

-¡Eso! –cruzando los brazos- ¡Corre a la falda de tu mamá como haces siempre!

-Bueno, bueno. Ya es suficiente –intervino también Tentomon, colocándose al lado del dinosaurio naranja por si las moscas-. Esto no es bueno para nosotros, y mucho menos para vosotros.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó el ave macho.

-¡Nada! –corearon los dos a la vez, indispuestos a soltar el asunto que los había llevado a enfadarse.

-A ver –Armadillomon dio un paso-, Iori dice que las cosas se solucionan hablando. Que todo suele ser un malentendido.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar con ella! –espetó Patamon infantilmente.

-¡Le duele la verdad! –se mofaba Gatomon.

-¡Rayos! Jamás les había visto tan enfadados el uno con el otro –murmuraba impresionado Hawkmon.

-Esto es serio –apoyaba Woormon.

-¡Qué va! ¡Esto es muy divertido! –y Veemon seguía pasándoselo pipa.

Pero una mirada severa de los que no estaban implicados, bastó para que el digimon azulado bajase la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver –comenzó Gabumon poniendo cartas en el asunto-. Por lo poco que hemos escuchado, creo que tú Patamon parece que estás enfadado con Gatomon porque ella habla mucho de Wizardmon, ¿no?

-No es que hable mucho, es que está obsesionada por alguien que murió hace años –se defendió el digimon.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES ASÍ DE WIZARDMON! –gritó la gata.

-Gatomon, por favor. Ya es suficiente –pedía Agumon inteligentemente manteniendo las distancias.

-Y tú Gatomon –proseguía el digimon de la amistad-, te has enfadado con Gatomon, porque es muy popular cuando está en su forma de Angemon.

-¡No es eso! –fue el turno de la gata para defender su argumento- ¡Es que se va de Adonis cuando hablan maravillas en una forma que solo se ve una vez al año!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me transformo más veces al año! –respondió Patamon.

Gabumon miró a Piyomon con una sonrisa, donde ella se la devolvió de la misma manera, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Chicos –habló ahora el ave rosa-, ¿no será que estáis celosos del otro? –preguntó con picardía.

El resto de digimons, que no entendían tan bien el afecto como ella, miraron a la pareja de digimons sagrados con sorpresa, teniendo aquello tanta lógica que no le gustaba nada a Veemon. Pero la evidencia estaba en el rojo en sus mejillas y en su lengua trabada, donde el orgullo para no ser el perdedor ante el otro podía más y soltar la siguiente respuesta.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso/a! –corearon los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y con más rabia entre sí- ¡No me imites!

Realmente aquella situación sería cómica, de no ser porque después de eso, sin querer reconocer sus sentimientos, cada uno tomó su camino, empeorando más su relación.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntaba Palmon desesperada.

-¿Tendríamos que seguirles? –cuestionó Gomamon sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Yo no pienso hacerlo –sentenció Veemon, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así –decía Armadillomon.

-¿Y si lo hablamos con Takeru y Hikari? –opinó Woormon como única medida.

Los otros digimons lo vieron como única esperanza, ya que a ellos parecía que no les hacía puñetero caso. Y decidiendo que Gabumon y Agumon se ocuparían de ello, cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar humano.

.

Cuando Palmon llegó a su casa, escuchó como su amiga Mimi salía de la ducha y con una toalla enroscada en la cabeza y otra sobre su cuerpo escultural, cantaba alegremente.

-"No lloréis, niñas, no lloréis. Que el hombre es un farsante. Un pie en la tierra, otro en el mar. Jamás será constante. ¿Por qué sufrir? Dejadles ir y disfrutar de la vida. Vuestros suspiros, convertid en cantos de alegría."

-¡Mimi! –la llamó la digimon, para avisar de su llegada.

-Ah, hola Palmon. ¿Qué tal? –saludándola, mientras se secaba el pelo, continuando tarareando aquella canción.

-Pues no tan contenta como tú –señaló con una sonrisa. Era muy raro escuchar a Tachikawa cantar tan ávidamente, sobre todo cuando salía de la ducha y medio desnuda.

-No es eso, Palmon. Es que acabo de ver una película que me pasó Sora. Y la canción, aunque se repite durante casi toda la película, la versión del final es muy bonita y pegadiza. Deberías verla. Se trata de una comedia romántica divertidísima –le aconsejó.

-¿De qué trata? –el ánimo con el que Mimi hablaba, despertaba la curiosidad sobre aquella película.

-La historia se centra en dos parejas. Una de ellas, es una pareja que se va a casar, donde sus personajes son tímidos e inocentes. Pero un hombre malvado, intenta sabotear su romance con mentiras, dejando a la pobre chica desprestigiada en el día de su boda.

-¿Y eso es una comedia romántica y divertida?

-Esa parte no. Lo divertido se enfoca en la otra pareja –riéndose al recordarlo-. Ambos son unos solterones empedernidos y con mucho carácter, donde no paran de tirarse pullas mutuamente. Sus amigos, aparte de pasárselo en grande con sus arranques de insultos, deciden emparejarlos, hablando a sus espaldas de que el otro está enamorado del otro. Eso despierta el interés en cada uno y al final, a pesar de que ellos no quieren reconocerlo, sus amigos le descubren su evidencia y terminan juntos y completamente enamorados como dos tortolitos.

Aunque a medida que le iba narrando la historia, Palmon sonreía al imaginárselo, por una parte, veía cierta similitud entre lo ocurrido con Patamon y Gatomon.

¿Y si…?

-Mimi, ¿puedes ponerme en videoconferencia con Piyomon y Gabumon?

-Claro.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Palmon tenía una muy buena idea para que los dos digimons sagrados se reconciliaran.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

-¿Para qué me habéis llamado? –había preguntado Patamon ante sus dos mejores amigos digitales, Gabumon y Piyomon- Si es para convencerme que haga las paces con Gatomon, no quiero.

Aunque Gabumon ya había visto esa actitud en el digimon hace años con Takeru, que el rencor durara más de doce horas, era algo nuevo. Aún así, confiaba en la idea que les había contado Palmon.

-Claro que no, Patamon –habló el ave rosa-. Nunca te obligaríamos a hacer algo que no quisieras.

-¿Entonces? –aún desconfiado.

-Solo queremos saber porque te has enfadado de esa manera con Gatomon.

-Porque ella habla de Wizardmon por aquí, Wizardmon por allá. ¿Es que no sabe olvidar a los muertos?

-Patamon, ten en cuenta que Wizardmon fue su primer amigo y el que sacrificó su vida para protegerla.

Aquellas palabras no gustaron al pequeño digimon, porque se podía interpretar de otra manera y eso lo hundía de sobremanera.

-No es nada malo admitir que sientes celos –decía Gabumon comprensivamente.

-Es que… Es que me molesta que Gatomon ande diciendo que Wizardmon la ayudó muchísimo. Yo en el fondo, le tengo respeto a Wizardmon, pero cuando me cuenta el pasado que tuvieron ellos dos, recuerdo cómo ella lloró al reencontrarse tres años después y me hace pensar que ella sintió algo más que amistad por él –la confianza que sentía hacia los dos digimons, hacía que pudiese abrir su corazón, exponiendo lo que sentía-. Además, Wizardmon es también un digimon de nivel campeón como ella. Estaban en niveles iguales.

-Pero tú siendo Angemon eres más fuerte –le animó Piyomon.

-Ya. Y así se lo dije cuando ella no dejaba de hablar sobre Wizardmon –los dos digimons se miraron, imaginando dónde había surgido la metedura de pata-. Y fue ahí cuando me dijo que no me sintiera tan crecidito. Que ya tenía suficiente con escuchar de que yo como Angemon era increíblemente poderoso y atractivo.

Los dos digimons volvieron a mirarse, percatándose claramente de los celos de la gata.

-¿Y si lo soy? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Es que tiene envidia o qué? –dijo con tono arrogante.

-No creo que sea eso, Patamon –intentando Piyomon aclarar el malentendido-. Me parece que…

-¡Tú sueñas si siento envidia de alguien tan infantil!

La voz de Gatomon a sus espaldas sorprendió al trío, especialmente a Gabumon y a Piyomon. Según el plan, Agumon y Palmon tendrían que encargarse de hablar con Gatomon y hacerle entrar en razón. Luego los reunirían y le dirían con los dos delante, lo que opinaba el uno del otro. Pero ahí estaba la gata y detrás de ella, corriendo desesperados al dinosaurio naranja y la planta.

Las miradas de los digimons que estaban con Patamon lo decía todo, a lo que solo pudieron alegar en defensa.

-Es que es imposible hablar de ese tema con ella –dijo Agumon.

-¡Es muy testaruda! –objetó Palmon al borde de los nervios.

O más bien, era que los dos digimons no tenían la paciencia y las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Gatomon, como ellos casi lo habían conseguido con Patamon.

-¡Deja de llamarme infantil! –y la discusión volvía de nuevo- ¡Eres una envidiosa que siente envidia de mi gran fuerza!

-¡Solo eres un puñado de músculos que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien!

-¡Ay! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –decía Palmon más desesperada.

-Aclararlo, por supuesto –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Todos los digimons se quedaron sorprendidos, reconociendo aquella voz. Girándose, se encontraron a la dueña de la luz con una gran sonrisa y detrás de ellos a su hermano Taichi y a Mimi.

-Patamon, creo que no debes aprender tanto de mí y de mi hermano.

Otra voz conocida y girándose hacia el lado contrario, se encontraron con un Takeru sonriente, siendo acompañado de Yamato y Sora.

-¡Takeru!

-¡Hikari!

Exclamando ambos los nombres de sus respectivos compañeros humanos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? –preguntó Piyomon. Entendía la presencia de Takeru y Hikari, ya que se les había avisado de lo qué ocurría y de su plan. Pero, no había justificación para Sora y los demás.

-Resulta que ayer escuché la voz de Mimi cantando "Sigh no More" –mirándola donde la aludida había sacado la lengua para afuera-. Entonces, quise acercarme para escucharla con más claridad y sin querer, escuché lo que había sucedido y lo que planeabais.

-Sospechábamos que no seríais capaces de conseguirlo, y que quizás necesitaríais ayuda adicional –aportó el rubio mayor Ishida.

-Y como yo había escuchado la conversación por medio de Hikari, pensando que se trataba de otra conversación romántica telefónica, también me acabé enterando –dijo Taichi divertido.

-Él me lo contó a mí, y decidimos venir a ayudar también –finalizó Mimi.

-Más bien, vinisteis a curiosear –intervino Hikari un tanto molesta-. Takeru y yo podríamos habernos ocupado sin problemas.

-¡No tenéis que meter las narices donde nadie os llama! –dijo Gatomon iracunda-. ¡Patamon será siempre un infantil y un vanidoso!

Patamon no pudo contestarle, ya que su propio compañero humano se había encargado de taparle la boca.

Con la vía libre, Hikari amplió su sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Gatomon.

-Patamon es así de infantil porque teóricamente es más pequeño que tú.

El aludido dejó de resistirse para quedarse boquiabierto por las palabras de la dueña de la luz. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que se había conspirado con la gata para meterse también con él? ¿Por qué Takeru lo permitía?

-Pero cuando se convierte en Angemon no es nada infantil, ¿verdad? –continuó la menor de los Yagami.

-Pero es muy vanidoso con sus aires de yo soy un súper mega ángel poderoso y más guapo que nadie.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó esta vez Mimi-. Cuando te conviertes en Angewomon también eres una súper mega ángel poderosa muy guapa y atractiva.

-Pero…

-Si sientes envidia de Patamon en su forma de Angemon, la solución es que te conviertas tú en Angewomon y estaríais los dos igualados –aportó Taichi.

-Además Gatomon, tú también presumes de tu belleza cuando eres Angewomon –la picó Hikari, logrando derrota en la gata.

Con la cabeza gacha roja de vergüenza, escuchaba la risa maligna del digimon de Takeru que había logrado deshacerse de la mordaza humana.

-Patamon –pero ahora era el turno de que el pequeño digimon aprendiera-, tú hace un rato dijiste que te molestaba que Gatomon hablase de la amistad que tuvo con Wizardmon, pero que en el fondo lo respetabas.

La gata lo miró con reojo, encontrándose con un Patamon avergonzado como ella y sin poder mirarla a la cara.

-Ssí… -arrastrando las palabras.

-Debes entender que para Gatomon, Wizardmon fue alguien muy importante. Su primer amigo en el que pudo confiar de verdad y del cual se sintió identificada. Por eso, lo valora en extremo –comentó Yamato.

-Hay cosas del pasado que son imposibles del olvidar, sobre todo cuando han sido amigos que se ha querido de corazón. Pero no por eso debes pensar que porque hayan sido amigos especiales, hayan sido algo más. Ya deberías saber que existe la amistad desde la niñez que se transforma en algo muy especial, pero queda en eso, en solo amigos –decía Sora viendo a Taichi, donde la prueba estaba ahí en ellos.

-Solo aquellas personas que están realmente a tu lado, compartiendo los buenos y los malos momentos, son los que se llegan a apreciar y a querer con todo tu corazón –finalizó Takeru.

Patamon escuchaba y entendía todo. Pero…

-Pero ella me llamó infantil, estúpido, idiota y muchas cosas feas –desde luego, eso no lo iba a olvidar en la vida. Le dolía que le hubiera insultado, aprovechándose de su experiencia como digimon de nivel campeón.

-¿Eso te dijo Gatomon? –preguntó Hikari sin abandonar su sonrisa y puesta sobre la gata.

-¡Es que es eso! –si Patamon no maduraba lo suficiente para hacer las paces, ella no daría su garra a torcer-. No sabe reconocer sus errores. Alguien tiene que decirle cuatro verdades a la cara para que crezca.

-Pero a ti te gusta ese digimon infantil, idiota, imbécil, siendo tú una de ellas cuando hacías este dibujito, ¿no? –restregándole en la cara un dibujo, aunque mal hecho, de un Patamon y un Gatomon juntitos y con trajes de boda.

-¡Dame eso! –pidió la gata roja como un tomate.

Pero Patamon había saltado raudo de los brazos de su compañero humano y coger aquel dibujo para verlo más de cerca, quedándose impresionado y embobado con aquella escena.

-¡Devuélveme eso! –pedía la gata desesperada.

-Tranquila Gatomon, que traje algo para ti que escribió Patamon –sacando una hoja de su bolsillo-. Un intento de poema dirigido a ti –guiñándole el ojo.

Patamon no fue tan rápido como la gata en coger aquella hoja donde aparte de ser un poema sin sentido, desvelaba sus sentimientos por ella, como el dibujo de Gatomon.

Gatomon se puso bastante lejos de Patamon, para poder tener tiempo de leer aquel poema. Un dibujo se veía en un segundo, pero un poema, se precisaba más tiempo.

"Tú y yo somos uno.

Tú eres mi gatita

Y por ti sería tu gatito

Porque los dos siempre seremos uno"

Gatomon sonrió por el poema tan infantil, bobo pero cursi por todos lados. Lo miró donde él se encontraba observando detalladamente el dibujo.

¡Su dibujo mal hecho!

-¡Te ha quedado muy bonito! –declaró Patamon enseñándole el dibujo, pero repartiendo sinceridad e inocencia por toda su cara resplandeciente como la luz del sol.

Pero si estaba mal hecho, igual que el poema. Ambas cosas estaban horribles, pero al igual que Patamon con el poema, ella había puesto todo su corazón y empeño para hacerlo. Aquel dibujo hecho con la ilusión de tener algo que le indicara que ella y Patamon eran algo más que amigos. ¿Acaso no era una teoría algo infantil?

Suspiró percatándose de que se estaba dejando influenciar demasiado por el digimon de la esperanza.

-Tu poema también es muy bonito –confesó la gata con ternura.

Satisfechos de que hubiesen hecho las paces, se retiraron Takeru, Yamato, Sora y los digimons. El grupo de Hikari, tuvo más resistencia por la curiosidad de Taichi y Agumon en saber cómo terminaba aquel culebrón. Pero al final, la fuerza y determinación de las tres chicas, pudieron con ellos.

-¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! –dijo el digimon alado crédulo con sus palabras y con un gran rojo descarado por sus mejillas.

Gatomon sonrió con ternura en respuesta.

-Entonces, cuando vuelvas a hacer un dibujo, mejor ponme como Angemon y a ti de Angewomon que quedaríamos más guapos que aquí.

La sonrisa de la gata desapareció, tomando aquellas palabras con otro significado.

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que está mal dibujado? –que era verdad que estaba mal dibujado, pero si ella había tenido la delicadeza de no decir lo burdo que era su poema, el digimon alado tendría que tener la misma consideración con ella.

-Un poco, sí –reconocía Patamon.

-Pues anda que tu poema, se nota que fue escrito por un niño, porque carece de originalidad –contraatacó Gatomon.

-¡¿Me estás llamando infantil?!

Y ahí volvían a empezar su discusión. Si Gatomon lo pensaba bien, ella tenía parte de culpa por seguirle el juego. Suspiró con fuerza. En definitiva, se estaba dejando influenciar demasiado por Patamon, pero no importaba, porque eso hacía que sus días fuesen más divertidos y al lado del digimon que tanto amaba.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Cuatro de los diecinueve fics publicados en este día especial para mí. Mi décimo aniversario en esta página, donde en este día, publiqué mi primer fic.

De los cuatro que llevo publicados, este es el que más me encanta. Y del que mayor satisfecha me siento, de que me haya quedado como me hubiera gustado. Esto se debe a mi querido y veterano amigo Lord Pata, que gracias a su conversación que mantuve por face, me vino toda la trama a la cabeza.

Aclaro de antemano que la película de la que se refiere es la de "_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_". Una película basada en una obra teatral de Shakespeare y que fue dirigida por Kenneth Branagh (el cual también participa como actor en dicha película). El título de "Sigh no More", es el título original de la canción que canta Mimi. En lo personal, os recomiendo esta película que os echáis más risas que en este fic.

Y ya solo me resta decir que espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia.

'Atori'


End file.
